One Cheesy Sleepover - Part 1
One Cheesy Sleepover - Part 1 'is the 17th episode of Season 6. Summary Pinkie Pie decides to have the Cheesy-Puff Ponies come over for a sleepover. Everypony is excited except Parmesan, because he had never been on a sleepover before. Episode (It was a peaceful Friday morning in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie was trotting excitedly to the Cheesy-Puff Ponies' home. She's hyped up for the sleepover she's planning tonight at Sugarcube Corner. She coudn't wait. As she ran, she spotted the swiss cheese house. Pinkie knocked on the door. Munster answered.) *'Munster: "Ah. Bonjour, Pinkie Pie." *'Pinkie Pie '(bouncing inside excitedly): "Hi, hi, hi! Guess what, Cheesy-Puffs?" *'Cheesy-Puffs': "What is it, Pinkie?" *'Pinkie Pie': "You're all invited to a sleepover at my house! Wooo!" *'Gamonedo': "Woah! That sounds like fun!" *'Zamorano': "Yes. Really fun." *'Pepper Jack': "Ahhhh! I love fun! I bet the sleepover is gonna be really, really fun!" *'Maytag Blue': "A sleepover? Uhh, what's a sleepover?" *'Pinkie Pie': "A sleepover is like a party at night you have with your friends! And other fun thing is, they sleep at your house!" *'Maytag Blue': "Oh, that sounds wonderful." *'Pinkie Pie': "And you guys are going to have the fun you'll never forget!" (The Cheesy-Puff ponies are psyched to go to Pinkie's sleepover. All exceped Parmesan. He couldn't imagine what it's like at a sleepover. And one thing, he had never been on one before. The Cheesy-Puffs and Pinkie ran to Ponyville, with Parmesan staggering behind. Pinkie looks to see Parmesan slowly walking by. She stopped trotting and hops back to Parmesan.) *'Pinkie Pie': "Parmesan! Are you excited for me sleepover?" *'Parmesan': "Well, I feel nervous, actually..." *'Pinkie Pie': "What? Have you ever been to a sleepover?" *'Parmesan': "Well, I'm happy to go, but it's the sleeping part that bothers me. I've never slept away from home before..." *'Munster': "Don't you worry, Parmesan. I heard sleepovers are a lot of fun." *'Maytag Blue': "Yes, Parmesan." *'Pepper Jack': "Don't worry, brother. It'll be very fun!" *'Gamonedo': "It'll be okay, Parmesan. I know you're going to love it." *'Zamorano': "Yeah, Parmesan. If you try it, you might like it." *'Parmesan': "......I'll do it." (Everypony else cheered and resumed running back to Ponyville.) theme song] (Parmesan was walking about in town. He was still very nervous. This was his first sleepover, and he wasn't sure if he's gonna like it. He unexpectedly bumps into Gamonedo.) *'Gamonedo': "Parmesan! Watch where you're going, will ya?" *'Parmesan' (angrily): "Sorry, okay?!" (deep sigh) *'Gamonedo': "Parmesan, are you still nervous about the sleepover?" *'Parmesan': "Yes." *'Gamonedo': "If you do get scared or nervous, I'm always gonna be by your side." *'Parmesan': "Thanks, Gamonedo." (The two Earth ponies go to Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie is holding the sleepover. Gamonedo and Parmesan walked in.) *'Pinkie Pie': "I'm glad you guys came!" *'Munster': "We're glad we came, too." *'Pinkie Pie': "Well, let's get this sleepover started!" (They all started to go up the stairs. Parmesan was a bit nervous, but Maytag stopped to comfort him. The Cheesy-Puffs were surprised at what they saw.) *'Pepper Jack': "Wow, Pinkie! This looks fun!" *'Gamonedo': "I can't wait to have a blast!" *'Zamorano': "I hope we don't go to sleep." *'Pinkie Pie': "Don't worry, Zamorano. At my sleepovers, there's no sleeping provided." *'Maytag Blue': "Yay!" (They all decide to go out to town at night. Pinkie and Gamonedo play pranks on some ponies, Munster decides to go and buy a smoothie, and the others go to play in a pile of leaves. Suddenly, Pepper Jack screeched in pain because he sat on a thorn.) *'Gamonedo': "Hahahahahaha! I fooled you, Pepper!" *'Pinkie Pie': "We ''fooled you!" *'Pepper Jack (unenthusiastically): "Ha ha. Very funny, guys." (Then, Parmesan shrieked in pain for sitting on a thorn as well.) *'''Pinkie Pie: (laughing) *'Pepper Jack': "Looks like Gamonedo fooled you, Parmesan." *'Parmesan': "Well, look out, Pinkie....I'm gonna chase you!" (Pinkie Pie ran off quickly. Parmesan was fast too. Pinkie ran past the trees, up and down the vines, and ran through Ponyville. Parmesan was right behind her each time but failed to catch up. Pinkie hid behind a wooden crate. Parmesan unexpectedly pops out of the crate and chased her into Sugarcube Corner and then chases her up the stairs. After five minutes, he was finally able to catch up to Pinkie and got her.) *'Pinkie Pie '(laughing): "Alright, you got me." *'Parmesan': "And I won!" *'Pinkie Pie': "So, Parmesan. How do you like the sleepover so far?" *'Parmesan' (smiled): "...I'm loving it so far." *'Pepper Jack': "Awesome!" *'Maytag Blue': "The sleepover wouldn't be the same without you, Parmesan." (Parmesan laughed heartily. A ding sound is heard.) *'Pinkie Pie': "Oh, I almost forgot. I baked cupcakes!" *'Zamorano': "Awesome! (The Cheesy-Puffs sat down to eat. Pinkie offered everypony else and herself the cupcakes.) *'Zamorano': "These cupcakes are amazing!" *'Pepper Jack': "Hey, Pinkie, check to see if you have any crazy stuff on yours." *'Pinkie Pie': "Oh, no, there isn't..." *'Pepper Jack': "Ha! I was just joking!" (All of the ponies laughed. They ate all the cupcakes, but weren't full.) *'Pinkie Pie': "Anypony full? Because I have ice cream!" *'Cheesy-Puffs': "Yay!" (Pinkie brought out different kinds of ice cream. There was chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and cookies n' cream. The toppings include rainbow sprinkies, whipped cream, and gummis.) *'Pepper Jack': "I can't wait to stuff myself with this!" *'Pinkie Pie': "Well, let's go make ice cream sundaes!" (After making their sundaes, they all sat at the table again in the same spots as before and ate their sundaes.) *'Gamonedo': "This is so awesome!" *'Munster': 'I have to agree. This is really enjoyable." *'Pinkie Pie': "How's your sundae, Parmesan?" *'Parmesan': "It's great, Pinkie." (Before everypony knew it, they were finished.) *'Pepper Jack': "Best...sundaes...ever!" *'Pinkie Pie': "I'm glad!" *'Munster': "What's next, Pinkie Pie?" *'Pinkie Pie': "Hmmmm...." (makes an evil grin) "Scary stories..." (turns the light off) "One night...two young ponies were walking around, then they suddenly wandered into a dark forest! Ahhhhhh!" (The Cheesy-Puffs looked at her like she's crazy.) *'Pinkie Pie': "Moving on...the two ponies heard about the story of the...Puddle Smiler...The Puddle Slimer used to be a happy and cheerful pony...just like me...only less cautious. Then, one night, when it was raining and he was playing in the puddles...it happened." *'Munster': "What happened?" *'Pinkie Pie': "He sank into a very deep puddle...full of mud! Ahhhhh! And even worse...HE COULDN'T SWIM OUT!!!" *'Parmesan': "OH NO!!!" (shivers in fear) *'Pinkie Pie': "And to this day, the Puddle Smiler remained in that puddle...forever! And, he can pull anypony down who was careless enough to know. So, when those two fillies come to the Puddle Slimer's puddle...their curiousity got the best of them, and both were pulled under. And there were never heard from again." *'Parmesan': "That's sounds very scary..." *'Pinkie Pie': "Oh, calm down, Parmesan. It's only a story. And besides, there's no such thing as the Puddle Slimer. I just made it up." (holds up a water balloon) *'Munster': "Uhh, Pinkie Pie? Is...is that a water balloon?" *'Pinkie Pie': "It sure is!" *'Zamorano': "Why do you have that?" *'Pinkie Pie '(shouting): "Water balloon fight!" (Pinkie throws the balloon at Munster, getting him all drenched. The ponies screamed with delight and they all throw water balloons at each other. After a while, everyone yawned.) *'Pinkie Pie': "I'm tired. Bedtime!" (Parmesan froze in fear.) To be continued... Category:Episodes